Resting Chance
by Sokai
Summary: Always in constant, silent pain, as she is resigned to love only from afar, she is forced to be content with only her thoughts and unheard desires . . . up until the moment when one night changes everything between she, and her beloved forever. . . .
1. Prologue

**Resting Chance**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _Wow. Um . . . I don't really know where, or why, rather, this little story idea came to me, but it suddenly had, regardless, earlier this morning when I couldn't sleep. I don't even know if I'll continue it (especially with all my other, far more important stories to continue on), but I thought I'd post up the little prologue that kept dancing about within my head all morning until I finally sat down and wrote it a couple minutes ago._

_A couple things to note, though: 1. If you are adverse to same sex couples, I highly recommend you do not press on to read beyond this point. 2. I, myself, am not adverse to same sex couples and have quite a few friends who are, in fact, gay, themselves, so if you do happen to read on, just to flame, it will greatly piss me off. And 3. Don't bother asking me why this came about to me, this idea, because beyond briefly thinking of the conversation my friend and I had, with her dreaming about these two particular characters being a couple, I seriously don't know. LoL_

_In any event, it gets a bit steamy from this point on, so please, exercise personal, appropriate caution (especially if you're by chance sixteen and younger or something LoL). I'd have put this as "M," this fic, but it's honestly NOT. Just this scene . . . kinda. LoL_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

This story/prologue was created/written in March 2009.

* * *

_Suddenly, the thought of not continuing to have that flawless, breathtaking young woman by her side, the way she had always wanted, the way she had always __needed__, so greatly overwhelmed her in that moment. And so, before she could even realize what she was doing, much less even begin to stop it (although she was not entirely sure she would want to, given the honest choice), in one fluid motion did she whirl around to seize the smaller girl's slender, soft arm and planted a warm, tender kiss of longing upon her delicious lips._

_A platoon of butterflies began to flutter within each girls' stomachs, as a serene, almost eerie familiarity settled upon them at the same time their lips continued to touch, each taking simultaneous note of how both mouths tasted like the strawberry flavored vodka that had caused their blatant inebriation in the first place._

_And because both women were far too intoxicated, they were also unable to seize a firm grasp upon reality and recognize that what they were doing, or perhaps what they were about to do, was wrong . . . especially given the fact that not both of them had the luxury of being single at that current point in time. _

_However, none of that seemed to matter right then. _

_Not even the painfully obviously fact that the two were both __female__ and, up until mere moments ago, were nothing more than friends._

_Good friends, although perhaps not in the manner one of them had always secretly yearned for._

_Regardless, it would seem that her dreams were finally coming to full fruition in that moment, letting out a soft moan of mixed surprise and pleasure, as she felt the brown eyed goddess before her gently pull at her long, fair colored hair within an almost possessive sort of manner nearly uncharacteristic of the girl._

_This caused the taller teenager to smile lightly against her newfound lover's lips in the process. Never one to being partial to yielding control for just about every facet of her life (and especially not to this particular girl initially, when the two had first become Guardians of the Veil together), she promptly took her comrade's sudden aggressiveness as a direct challenge._

_Wrapping a strong, sleek arm around the other girl's slim waist and pulling her closer towards her own body, the blue eyed beauty slyly snaked her tongue from out of her lips and gently brushed it against her partner's own, eagerly seeking entrance. Although hesitant at first, body lightly quaking and tensing up, perhaps from the overcharged excitement (or so her companion secretly hoped), the molasses eyed young gentlewoman eventually obliged, a sharp rouge flooding her otherwise naturally tawny cheeks, as she allowed entry into her warm, and welcoming mouth. _

_Although her mind continued to remain just as clouded as that of her companion, it apparently preferring to remain within the here and now, the darker haired girl nonetheless began to experience distinct feelings of guilt, in addition to honest queasiness nagging away at her._

_Despite this, however, the wonderfully erotic sensations that simultaneously coursed throughout her now profusely tingling body was simply too powerful to ignore, nor resist._

_And so, she merely let herself give in, shutting down her mind as best she could and allowed her body take over._

_Her blue eyed counterpart, however, was constantly being aware of both her body's desires and her mind's self warnings, even through her hazed drunkenness. She didn't want to take advantage of the situation nor her friend, the one she loved so dearly. _

_But she also was painfully aware that another opportunity such as this would never come again._

_And even though she knew it was only due to her elevated intoxication and lowered inhibitions that the other girl had yet to object to her advances, she would press on._

_She may not love her within the same manner, but the softer skinned young woman could at least pretend that she did, if only for one night._

_And besides, being so drunk, who's to say they'd even remember any of this, anyhow?_

_Deciding it best to simply block out her hammered mind completely ,the former Guardian began to let her hands do all the thinking for her just then, as she slowly reached up to cup the tanned girl's perked breast with one of them, while at the same time pressing her toned body against hers in yearning. _

_A soft moan escaped from the lips of the woman with the chocolate colored eyes, vibrating against the taller female's own, as she felt her gently stroke her erect nipple through her silk blouse, while their tongues continued to duel in fervent abandon._

_She could feel herself becoming immensely aroused and knew that her fair haired friend could smell it, however did not feel at all embarrassed by that fact, as both of their bodies shivered with the undeniable desire to have their sensual thirst to be quenched. _

_Positioning her right foot in between the other girl's legs to gently kick them apart for better access, the cerulean eyed temptress, with her free hand, began to rub her lover's bare thigh with an agonizing, purposeful slowness, and smirked in satisfaction as she felt a series of goose bumps rising on the girl's flawless skin to meet her trailing fingertips._

_Only pausing for just a moment, reluctantly breaking their sweltering kiss that had seemed to last for ages, both girls immediately gasped in mounting ecstasy the moment the taller gentlewoman moved her hand further up, until it vanished from underneath the smaller girl's short skirt, and began to play with her with tantalizing strokes. _

_The brown eyed teenager's knees promptly buckled as a result, heated, short exhales escaping past her lips and tickling her partner's ear as she felt her moist, inviting lips softly beginning to nibble at her neck while continuing to pleasure her nether region._

_If there was ever any hope of either women somehow miraculously coming to their senses as a way to swiftly sober the pair, it was long gone by now, as unbridled moans and groans of palpitating need began to increase in volume, until it echoed throughout the otherwise and thankfully empty house. _

_Seeking to push the beautiful object of her secret (or formerly secret, by this juncture, rather) affections further over the edge, the ice blue eyed woman sought to take her overall boldness to new heights at that moment, as she suddenly stopped everything that she had been continually doing to satisfy her lover._

_Peering up at her with half lidded, lust filled eyes, with just a pinch of perplexity as to why the other woman ceased in her physical attentions, the shorter girl watched in unexpected surprise and slightly returned abashment as the supermodel-like beauty raised a few glistening fingers to her lips and then proceeded to taste her essence._

_Simultaneous groans of passionate delirium emitted from both of their lips right then, the taller teenager seductively licking hers and grinning a bit mischievously at the other female standing weakly within her arms. _

_Sensing her returned confusion by her newfound facial expression, she did not give the dark eyed girl a chance to recover, before she immediately felt her body being penetrated once more by the nearly expert-like fingers of her fair haired counterpart._

_It was with this renewed act that every last bit of caution or restriction was effortlessly and wholeheartedly overrun by both women's overpowering desire. And so, before any sort of objection could have been made from either party (although highly doubtful), all time and rationality was lost within the swelling passion generated between them, collapsing onto the floor within a swirled heap of fiery red and golden blonde. . . ._

**-- End of Prologue**

**

* * *

**_**(A.N. Holy SPIT. I ACTUALLY managed to pull off a decent "love scene." Granted, a bit "mysterious" as to who was participating in such an act, but I think it's obvious by now who it is, even without the blatant character listing up top of it saying "Cornelia H. and Will V." LoL I didn't honestly want to outright WRITE their names because it, to me, would take away from the actual moment and act of their coupling, which was what I was mainly focusing upon and hope you had, as well. LoL Methinks I should write sex scenes more often, now that I know I'm actually good at it. LoL Nah, I still stand firmly with my desire not to personally write or have scenes like this be featured amongst character crowds who are still underage, regardless of sexual orientation, blah blah, because it's primarily those within the same age group who come here and read all the fics housed on here. And again, I'm not bashing those who make an active "living," so to speak, writing precisely that, either. To each their own, after all – This particular view/standpoint just happens to be mine…except for right this moment, for this particular fic. LoL But I had to do it, and to make it kinda "juicy," because it's a crucial piece/part of the overall story, damn it!! Bleh. LoL Should I continue? Lemme know! LoL)**_


	2. Chapter One

**Resting Chance**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:**I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _Good Lordie. I do believe this particular fic of mine is slowly, but surely becoming a bit of the "sleeper hit" with you guys, seeing as it initially only had three reviews for a bit, but now is up to eleven as of this update. And each who has reviewed seemed to really, REALLY enjoy the prologue, as well, for various reasons. HeHe So I'm pretty happy with that. LoL I knew you wouldn't be able to ignore it nor resist – Cornelia and Will's shmexy party time was too juicy for yuz. LoL_

_Anyway! Onto chapter one!_

_

* * *

_This chapter was written/created in March 2009.

* * *

"Ah, here we are! Chani University! The big day is finally here, huh, kiddo?"

Seventeen-year-old Cornelia Hale gave a slight exhale and shrug of her slender shoulders, while listening to her father, Harold, ramble on excitedly from the front of their rental car about his eldest daughter's first day of college. Her entire family, including her mother, two year divorcée, Elizabeth Landon, and baby sister, eleven-year-old Lillian, had supportively accompanied her upon her journey to the establishment which would be her home for the next several semesters.

Surprisingly, it hadn't really been the awkward trip as Cornelia had originally surmised, upon learning that every last member within her immediate family would be coming along to properly see her off. Although no longer a traditionally nuclear type of family, a matter (among other things) which secretly and continually added to her consistent feelings of general disenchantment and forced detachment, the blonde was nonetheless grateful to have both of her parents, and even her sister, present.

Despite having terminated their marriage of fifteen years, due to irreconcilable differences, both Harold and Elizabeth had remained on quite good terms thereafter, frequently getting together for lunch, if not for reasons pertaining to their mutual parental obligations.

As for Cornelia's relationship with Lillian, once having been consistently full of nothing but mutual turmoil and chaos that of a typical sibling rivalry, was now a strong, loving sisterhood and friendship. Cornelia had never been one to look a gift horse within the mouth, and so simply concluded that the sudden, drastic shift had been attributed to the girls' mutual loss of their former family life. And rather than grow further apart over it, it had brought them closer together, just as it essentially and ironically had for both of their parents within the aftermath.

Indeed. A lot had changed for the young college freshman within the last few years, most of which she could have done without. . . .

Cornelia gave a tired, sharp sigh, as she looked up towards the clear, blue sky that early afternoon and forced her mind to stay within the present and situation at hand.

It had been quite the long trip -- Long day, for the entire Hale family, indeed, having woken up bright and early to catch their five hour flight which would take them from their seaside home of Heatherfield, Maine, to clear across the country to bright and sunny California, nearly three thousand miles away.

And all miraculously just in time to catch the beginning of Orientation Week, about which Cornelia was not admittedly looking forward to.

It wasn't really because she hadn't any school spirit, however. On the contrary, she had always possessed a considerable amount of zest, as it were, in relation to every school she had ever attended since preschool, in fact. And she had even been really looking forward to attending this university, ever since she had first started applying to different colleges during her junior year of high school.

No. It was simply due to the fact that now, all she wanted to do was to hole herself up within her dorm room, bury herself underneath her upcoming schoolwork, and not focus upon anything else for the next four years until graduation.

Or, rather, she did not wish to focus upon a certain individual and continual bane of her existence.

Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom. . . .

Cornelia's former leader and fellow Guardian of the Veil, and . . . well, former everything, really, now that she sadly reflected upon it. No longer being active Guardians since the start of high school hadn't been much of a bother to her, seeing as having mystical dominion over earth had always traditionally been more of a nuisance than blessing -- Namely, upon her social life.

Not that she could pin her _current_ issues upon the innate powers which still remained active within her, despite the apparent fulfillment of her shared destiny as Guardian with her four comrades and fellow college bound ladies, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, and Hay Lin, including Will.

No. That was right. That was another "former" to be included upon the list regarding the fiery redhead.

In truth, both she and Will were no longer friends. . . .

_Not since that night_, the blonde silently reflected morosely, mindlessly assisting her unsuspecting father unload the rest of her belongings from the car.

That particular evening unexpectedly spent with the goddess-like young woman could have been, _would_ have been one of, if not the most treasured experiences of Cornelia's young life, having shared her very first sexual experience with the one she secretly loved, had it not cost her the friendship she'd cherished most above all else.

And the saddest thing of all was that Cornelia could not even clearly recall the majority of that moment.

Neither could Will, as far as the blonde could tell and was aware, which was of no real surprise, in all honesty.

After all, all five erstwhile Guardians had been quite enthralled within celebrating their upcoming, newfound freedom, as they each embarked upon their new, separate journeys to their respected colleges that coming fall. And seeing as it would be a while before the quintet would have been all together again, they and several other former fellow Heatherfield High School seniors had chosen to attend the "Senior Summer Bash" party being thrown by one of their classmates.

Adolescents that they all were, the involvement of alcohol circulating amongst the youthful masses in attendance had been inevitable. What hadn't been expected, however, was for Cornelia -- All five of them, in fact, to have been so reckless and irresponsible.

Usually the most levelheaded of the group, Cornelia had housed the mere intentions of attending the party to show continual goodwill towards her friends and classmates, despite the chances of ever seeing the majority of them again being nearly minute. She would go, enjoy one of her last, fleeting moments of teenage innocence -- Without imbibing any sort of liquor, period.

It wasn't to say that Cornelia was a complete prude, as she had shared a few drinks in the past with some of her friends which were separate from the other Guardians. But it was never anything heavy, frequent, nor serious.

And besides, what teenager her age _hadn't_ done such a thing before, themselves?

Taranee and Hay Lin, actually.

Before that night, the former Fire and Air Guardians, respectfully, had always been quite impartial to and adamant against the consumption of alcohol, at _any_ age, let alone as teenagers. However, as far as Cornelia could vividly recollect from that evening, the duo had been seen swaying and giggling uncontrollably, while surrounded by a sea of red, plastic cups which were all empty.

The voluptuous brunette, Irma, of course, was of no surprise to Cornelia that she, too, had been caught drinking while at the party, being no more morally innocent than Cornelia in that regard. However, the blonde could remember that Irma hadn't been anywhere near as incapacitated as Hay Lin and Taranee.

Apparently, she possessed quite the high alcohol tolerance, as both she and Cornelia had shared within a friendly competition of downing a steady round of shots, with the Water Guardian still able to form coherent sentences and walk steadily . . . by comparison to Cornelia, who, by that point, was most definitely down for the count and ready to call it a night.

If only she truly had. . . .

The most surprising of all, in Cornelia's opinion, even more so than the former liquor virgins, Taranee and Hay Lin, so to speak, was Will, and the fact that she had chosen to drink, as well. And it wasn't really because the redhead was perhaps abhorrent towards alcohol in the way that the Air and Fire Guardians had been (or perhaps still were, of that, Cornelia was not certain), or perhaps could not hold her liquor the way Irma undeniably could.

It was merely due to the fact that Cornelia had always held her old leader upon a pedestal and with such high regard. In her eyes, Will was profoundly infallible, and although it was not to say that those who _did_ drink, whether occasionally or habitually, were evildoers of some sort, the thought of Will ever allowing anything other than water or other non-alcoholic beverages to touch her lips forever escaped Cornelia's mind.

And yet, for whatever reason, Will, too, had found herself quite inebriated and, inevitably, within the welcoming arms of the Earth Guardian, in spite of her own fierce intoxication.

Not having been imbued with the gift of mindreading as Taranee, Cornelia could only continue to guess as to why her four friends had each chosen to partake within the continual flow of alcohol that night. However, as for herself, the reason had been quite simple:

She was miserable.

She was miserable, and wanted to _forget_.

Of all the things her hazed mind had chosen to erase from her knowledge concerning that evening, that regrettable notion had effortlessly remained.

But then, it wasn't much of a surprise, really, seeing as such sentiment had always been her unfortunate companion since the beginning of her junior year back in high school, the moment she had first began to discover her true feelings for the prestigious Guardian.

It certainly hadn't been Cornelia's intention to fall for Will, let alone another individual of the same sex, at that. Up until Will, the blonde had always purely fancied men only, despite having never having traditionally given any of them the time of day.

After having broken up with the Metamoor native and ex-Rebel Leader, Caleb, and watched him mutually fall in love with and eventually become engaged to her best friend, Queen Elyon Brown, Cornelia had promptly gone on a dating hiatus.

Although now happy for them both, perhaps that event might have been when her feelings towards men and relationships had begun to change significantly all the more? _Or_, her feelings towards the crimson haired teenager?

Cornelia was not entirely certain.

However, what she did know for sure was that she was left feeling quite jaded for a while, after the loss of what she had originally perceived to be the love of her life, before Taranee's older brother, Peter, had eventually managed to catch her eye and renew the previous interest she had had within him during her relationship with Caleb.

And although their new relationship had been upbeat, refreshing and far more laid back and carefree than what she had shared with the Metamoorian, it was perhaps doomed from the start, as well.

Because of Will. . . .

Try as she might, Cornelia could do nothing to get the beautiful redhead out of her mind _or_ her heart, suddenly finding herself thinking of her whenever out on dates with Peter, or simply dreaming of her nearly every night at bedtime. She slowly began to see within her a lot of the things Cornelia wanted within an ideal mate and long lasting relationship, and the longer she had been with Peter before their inevitable break up, the more she'd realized this.

True, both Will and Cornelia had not initially seen eye to eye when they had first gotten to know one another, the blonde in fact feeling strong bouts of jealousy towards the other girl due to her having been chosen as leader of the Guardians of the Veil.

However, over time, those feelings had greatly diminished, until becoming nonexistent, as Cornelia began to realize precisely why Will was the better one for the position. It was also why she felt that the two could make a good pair, if ever the brown eyed girl would ever let them be.

Although timid and, at times, quite insecure, Will was nonetheless brave, loyal and true, always ready and willing to lay her life on the line in exchange for the safety of her fellow comrades, or even those unfamiliar to her but caught within the fray of battle.

She was the underdog in a lot of ways, and honestly, the last person Cornelia or anyone else, for that matter, would ever expect to house such a great responsibility upon her shoulders; however, she did so, and with more grace and dignity that the former Earth Guardian had ever known.

Cornelia greatly respected her for this, looking up to her in secret, as Will also complimented her within opposing ways. Where she was sometimes brash, Will was more patient, even in spite of her own infamous temper. Where Cornelia was at times overly confident, the redhead granted the concept of humbleness and humility. And where she was usually skeptic and cynical, her former leader taught her to have faith.

And it was for all of those reasons (and perhaps even more that were yet to be discovered) that Cornelia desired the beautiful and kind Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. . . .

_More like the keeper of __my__ heart . . . and she still doesn't even realize that,_ _not_ _even after our night together_, Cornelia thought ruefully, forcing a smile towards her mother, once she'd caught sight of her gaze and began pretending to listen to the older woman carry on within an animated conversation she'd apparently been sharing with her family for several minutes now.

Will's continued ignorance to the blonde's emotions towards her was through no fault of her own, however, as Cornelia, after having woken up the morning after within her bedroom, a pulsating hangover and realization towards the gravity of the situation, had immediately strung together a series of excuses.

Anything to calm the visibly, and immensely mortified redhead lying naked next to her within the aftermath of their drunken hazed love fest, as it were.

"It didn't mean anything, Will! C-Calm down! We were . . . were _really_ drunk last night, a-and . . . I don't _know!_ It was just . . . just a _stupid_ mistake," Cornelia painfully remembered herself saying to the crying, embarrassed Will as they both began to cover themselves up, feeling her heart break into a thousand pieces repeatedly to had to have said such a thing, as well as to watch the blatant regret suffused upon the other girl's otherwise flawless countenance.

As far as Cornelia was concerned, it had been a dream come true, even with the given circumstances having been less than substantial. And she would have given half the world to be able to do it all again, or, to at least be able to tell Will so.

But she had chosen not to, even _if_ the cardinal haired tomboy hadn't been so actively torn and ashamed for it. Because Cornelia would have given up her very life to ensure the continued happiness of her unrequited love. . . .

The fact of the matter was, Will was deliriously in love with her boyfriend of one year, Matt Olsen, and he loved her, as well, a simple, yet profound fact which would never change. And the visible torment of her obvious betrayal to their shared love and his trust within her had broken Cornelia's heart far more than any continued rejection of her _own_ adoration (however unbeknownst to the redhead) ever could have.

And so, she had chosen to keep her mouth shut and let the prime opportunity to let her devotion at last be known slip through her fingertips, as she hurriedly did her best to play the part by making continued excuses for their dual actions, silently thanking the heavens that she honestly had been far too drunk to remember how or who had started it all, and thus would not have to further deceive Will any more than she already had in that regard.

Her good intentions to placate the older girl in attempts to both soothe and maintain their previously close friendship had all been for naught, however, as Will had ended up simply cutting off all ties to Cornelia, regardless.

It hadn't been all at once, however. To her credit, the redhead had honestly tried her best to go on with life as it previously had been, and up until the quintet each departed for college a month later. It seemed to have been all too much for her after a while, though, as she had made an active point to avoid anything having to do with Cornelia.

Invitations to hang out, either just the two of them or as a group had always been turned down, citing a busy day filled with last minute college preparations. And if, by some miracle, the other girls had successfully managed to persuade their former leader to accompany them upon outings, it was quite usually never without Matt, nor without strategically avoiding Cornelia's gaze, much to the blonde's chagrin.

Eventually, Will had simply stopped talking to Cornelia unless she absolutely had to or while with their friends, and had greatly diminished her efforts of maintaining an active (although still slightly existent by that point), attempt to keep up the appearance of an actual friend to her, until the blonde had simply become just another face within the crowd to her, more or less.

Whether or not Matt or the other girls had even noticed the subtle, although palpable difference within the two girls' relationship, Cornelia was not certain. She assumed that, of course, one or all of them might have wondered, at best and in passing, if the two had shared within one of the many spats they had been known to have throughout their friendship.

However, beyond that, each girl seemed to be quite oblivious to the matter, most likely due to their own concerns of leaving home quite shortly by that point in time. Cornelia certainly wasn't going to ever breathe a word of what had happened between she and the ethereal-like Keeper, and had abundantly high doubts that the redhead hadn't done the same.

Especially given the fact that her relationship with Matt was apparently still thriving, just as it had always been, well before the event between she and the Earth Guardian. If Will hadn't seen fit to ever let him know about what had happened, apparently choosing to live in denial, then so would Cornelia.

Or, at least, as she'd wanted and continually tried her very best to, anyhow.

No matter what happened from that point on, she wasn't going to live within the past any longer.

No.

She was determined to at last move on from Will, and finally be happy again, with either a boy _or_ girl, who would love her back unconditionally without rejection.

And today would be absolutely befitting for such a greatly desired fresh start.

". . . . Right, dear? Cornelia? _Cornelia_, did you even hear one a _word_ I've said, honey??"

Cornelia felt herself jump slightly, blinking her blue eyes rapidly as she at last snapped out of her clouded, deplorable reverie and looked upon her mother, who looked back at her in confusion from behind her cat eye-like glasses.

Her eldest daughter plastered yet another smile upon her fair visage and cleared her throat to speak, as she ran a cool hand through her recently cut, medium length sunlit colored locks.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, sure, Mom. This year's going to be great," she ventured a weak guess as to what the proper reply should have been to whatever it was her mother had been previously saying, before bending over to pick up some of her luggage from off of the ground once more.

Apparently, she had assumed correctly, as both Elizabeth and Harold smiled brightly in consensus, simultaneously moving forward to wrap an affection arm around their college-bound daughter.

"That's right, kiddo! Your mother and I are _very_ proud of you; we know that you'll have the time of your life while you're here," Cornelia's father said with a grin and gentle squeeze of her shoulder, before releasing her to help her carry the rest of her belongings.

"But don't have _too_ much fun, 'Nelia! You wouldn't want to _flunk out_, after all," Lillian playfully teased with a wink, before taking the green colored duffel bag draped around her sister's neck away from her and began leading the way towards the dormitories.

_Trust me, Lil . . . somehow, I don't think my 'having too much fun' will be much a problem_, the older blonde began to think with renewed dejection. It was at that very moment that her blue eyes, amongst the sea of fellow college students passing to and fro the immediate and distant area, nonetheless managed to meet with the excruciatingly familiar hue of brown, gazing back at her with painful detachment. . . .

**-- End of Chapter One

* * *

(A.N. So, it was as juicy as my prologue. So, what? LoL Nor as eventful. Again, so what? LoL We've all gotta start somewhere, and this is where it has for this story. I TRULY hope to make this a short story, with maybe ten or so chapters, max, but knowing me, it'll somehow stretch out to be a billion chapters, instead. LoL **

**Think of this chapter as more like the "informative chapter." Ya know, what's going on in each girl's lives, blah blah. I was going to just write about every last Guardian and where each headed off to college, but I thought it might be overkill for now, so methinks I'll just handle it as it/each girl comes. GOD, I hate freaking intro chapters, damn it. . . . LoL**

**Anyway! Poor Cornelia. Whenever I write her like this, I actually like her. LoL A bunch of you, it seems, were both surprised as well as confused as to how fourteen-year-old girls could end up in such a situation as to get drunk and sleep together. FIRST off, that's something which sadly happens on a daily basis anyhow in real life. And second, as I'd stated in the previous chapter, I'm traditionally against both pre-marital sex, primarily for the young'ins, as well as drinking/smoking, in general and to be featured within my writing. But this story's "sadly" the exception to the rule, so forgive my slight hypocrisy. I'd also never had any intention of having them remain their middle school ages/selves when I'd written the prologue or thought of this story's plot to begin with. I'd always envisioned them to be of college age and bound, even if they're still underage.**

**Ah, well. Can't win 'em all. LoL Oh, and made up the school name Cornelia goes to, as I don't traditionally care to feature real life crapola within my stories. That, and I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to on here, anyways. LoL**

**Anywhodle! Hope you enjoyed this humble chapter, shall review, and stay tuned for the next update! Thankies!)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Resting Chance**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:**I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _Um . . . what did I wanna say? Can't remember. LoL It's late and I'm very tired, sorry. HeHe Oh, yeah. One of my friends and frequent reviewers commented upon how he's pleased to see/read the Guardians essentially all grown up. And now that I think about, while I frequently age the girls in some of my stories, I've never had them outside of or anything higher than high school. College is going to be weird to handle for them all. LoL_

_I do wish to say, as always, thank you all for the kind, insightful reviews left for the previous chapter – I'm very pleased to see/know that you've all really enjoyed it!_

_Enjoy this next one, then, cuz it's longer. LoL_

_

* * *

_This chapter was created/written in March 2009.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Ugh, _yes_, Mom, I've made it onto campus safely! . . . . _No_, I didn't take any 'unnecessary detours. . . .' Wait . . . w-what?? _M-Mom!!_ Of _course_ I'm not going to go around having unprotected _sex!!_ What do you take me for, an _idiot??"_

Eighteen-year-old Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom groaned profusely into the receiving end of her frog decorated cell phone, slightly raising her voice in annoyance towards her occasionally, a bit _too_ overprotective and overbearing mother, Susan Collins.

A fierce rouge began to effortlessly flush her otherwise naturally tawny hued cheeks just then, as she gazed around her current surroundings in the front entrance to her new school, Chani University of California. Several fellow students, new and old alike, let out slightly unmasked giggles and granted the redhead glances of perplexity as they passed, making the new freshman wish that she could simply vanish into a deep, unyielding hole at that very moment.

_Great. Not even here for no more than ten minutes, and __already__ I've managed to humiliate myself_, Will thought in misery, forcing as smooth a smile as she could then muster towards the passing onlookers and waved, before clearing her throat to complete her phone conversation with her awaiting mother.

"Mom, listen. Since I'm here now, I'd better get going before I miss the start of orientation. . . . _Yes_, Dean just left to head back to the hotel . . . okay . . . _okay_. Right, then. . . . Yes, I know you wanted to come with us, but didn't have anyone to watch baby William -- It's okay, it's _okay_. . . . All right, I will. I love you guys, too; 'bye!" she said, at last able to end her phone conversation which had lasted for nearly fifteen minutes.

Will's mother meant well, of course, and so did her new stepfather. However, the both of them would simply have to get used to the fact that she was no longer a little child, living under their roof. She was an official college student now, and while being away from home for the first time did admittedly make her feel a bit nervous and insecure, she was excited all the same.

Well, mostly excited, anyhow.

The erstwhile Guardian of the Veil wouldn't have the security and familiar comfort which her friends and boyfriend, Matthew Olsen, provided for her, anymore, which made her insides grow more and more uneasy, as she put her cell phone into her jean shorts' pocket and picked up her belongings from off of the ground.

Will really wished, more than anything else, that Matt could have gone to the same college as she. He certainly had the grades for it. However, as he had repeatedly informed her throughout the entire last year the two had been dating, his heart was with music, and wanted to see where pursuing an active music career with his newly formed band, Resting Chance, would take him. . . .

"But, couldn't you still continue go to college and play with your band on the side? You could maybe even transfer and go to Chani with me, and _then_ could also tour later!" Will had told the handsome brunet during their last night together, before having to part ways for the next several months. She remembered feeling her heart repeatedly aching behind her breastplate as she lay comfortably against his strong, warm chest on the front porch of his house. She'd squeezed him tightly around his waist, almost fearing that he would disappear if she hadn't.

Matt merely smiled warmly at his girlfriend's unwavering affection, and had kissed the top of her fiery red head before responding.

"Babe, you know it'd be too late to do any of that. I've already signed the contract with Heartbreak Records; if I don't do this now, then I doubt me and the guys will ever get another opportunity like this again. You know how much and how long I've waited for this," he'd explained for what felt like the umpteenth time, stroking the unappeased teenager's back in consoling comfort.

The twenty-year-old college sophomore had been fully aware of how much his leaving for the full year was tearing his girlfriend apart, and it truly did pain him to have been a part of that affliction. However, while decidedly temporarily dropping out of their hometown college, Cobalt University, and leaving his family and friends behind had been a difficult move to make, Matt had always known that he would have always said yes, no matter how many times presented with such an otherwise once in a lifetime opportunity and with the same costs.

He was finally going to have his dreams of becoming a famous musical artist a reality.

Will, on the other hand, secretly couldn't have cared less. Well, she _had_ cared, of course, but hadn't wished to lose her boyfriend in the process. . . .

". . . . This is going to be one _very_ long year," she'd murmured with a lamenting sigh, sitting up to look into Matt's eyes with a pained sadness, trying her very best not to shed a tear for his sake.

Matt had given an exhale of his own, before wrapping his tanned arms around the heartbroken girl, and gave her a tender kiss, one of the last the two would share for quite a while.

"I know, Will . . . but, look at it this way: At least you won't be _completely_ alone, right? Until I try to make it back home in time for Christmas, you'll have both Irma and Cornelia over at Chani with you. So, try to cheer up, for me, all right?"

_Easier said than done, especially since I greatly wish that __she__ wouldn't be here, anymore_, Will solemnly thought to herself, snapping out of her reverie of the past, as she unfortunately began to refocus upon the present, most unpleasant obstacle:

Dealing with Cornelia Hale.

Will hadn't seen nor heard from the blonde Earth Guardian in nearly two weeks time now, and she hadn't exactly been quite eager to by chance bump into her during the course of orientation that week, either. The dynamics of their friendship had changed immensely that summer, and the redhead was left feeling as though she simply did not know Cornelia any longer.

She honestly wondered if she ever really had.

_Not after what she . . . what had happened that horrible night_, Will thought in pained reflection, proceeding to carry her luggage up the stone staircase housed in front of the entrance, while continually getting lost within her deplorable ruminations.

She had done her very best to block out the events of that fateful evening, and for the entire month since it had occurred, she was rather successful. She had even begun to feel a bit more comfortable within her own skin and more relaxed around Matt again, although the guilt of her actions, involuntary or no, still managed to plague her on and off.

It was a bit ironic to Will that her mother would have slightly inferred that her daughter might choose to engage within pre-marital sex while in attendance at her new school. If only Mrs. Collins were to truly know the half of it . . . that her eldest child had _already_ been active, however simply not with the girl's consent, with the right person nor _gender_. . . .

What a deplorable way to have lost her virginity, her formerly untainted virtue. While she never possessed any formal plans not to wait until marriage before she experienced a man for the very first time, Will hadn't ever entirely ruled out making Matt the one she would choose to share it with before then, either.

But, _now_ look at her.

Faced with broken memories of what she'd essentially associated with having been _raped_ . . . and by one who was supposed to be one of her greatest friends. . . .

Although Will didn't honestly recall very much of that evening after having attended one of their fellow classmates' "Senior Summer Bash" party, she vividly remembered the morning after. How mortified and taken aback she had been to find herself waking up, lying effortlessly unclothed next to the tall and slender blonde.

How had it happened? _Why_ had it happened? And who had initialized it? And, most importantly, why had it have to have happened to _her?_

Each of those questions continued to plague Will's mind every day since that night, until eventually she'd forcibly grown numb to the entire event . . . or, at least so she had hoped. Why had she been so _foolish_ as to allow herself to drink any sort of alcohol, when she never had before, with the exception of the typical New Year's champagne shared with family??

She supposed it was most likely due to the fact that she simply wanted to fit in, be like everyone else and just to go with the flow and enjoy one of the last times she would have been with the majority of her high school senior class.

Even her two friends and fellow Guardians, the redhead could vaguely recollect, Taranee Cook and Hay Lin had partaken within the festivities, to the point of delirious intoxication, despite profound detestation against alcohol consumption.

So why not she, as well?

Still.

After having been an active savior to the world, a Guardian of the Veil, for nearly four years before apparently having fulfilled her obligatory duties of said position despite having still retained her magical abilities, Will should have known better than to ignore the blatant feelings of reservations she had been experiencing prior to ingesting her first cup of liquor.

Because now, she had paid the ultimate price. . . .

And despite the hasty excuses Cornelia had feverously force fed to the shorter girl, citing their shared drunken stupor and a fleeting moment of insanity as the potential culprit, it had done nothing to quell Will's guilty conscience.

_I've betrayed Matt's trust and love with what I've done . . . what __Cornelia__ had done to me. . . ._ the brown eyed tomboy thought to herself in increased bouts of self loathing, unshed tears beginning to cloud her vision as she continued her weary trek up the vast, earthy staircase.

Of all the emotional as well as physical consequences to have occurred as a result of hers and Cornelia's unscheduled, duly unwanted tryst with one another, Will's continued misleading of her boyfriend was by far the most horrendous.

She had never once lied to nor held anything from the brunet throughout the course of their relationship, even having eventually alerted the rock singer to Will's and the other girls' shared destiny as Guardians of the Veil. And after being reassured that he hadn't thought any less nor differently of her to now be aware of that fact, Will truly felt within her heart that there was absolutely nothing she could never be honest with Matt about.

Except, perhaps, for _this_. . . .

How would she be able to explain it, if, by some miracle, she suddenly gathered up enough courage to finally do so? Will had cheated on her boyfriend, regardless of the circumstances, and the fact that she had been completely intoxicated with minimal recollection of its happening did not help her cause to garner sympathy in any fashion.

No.

However much it continually destroyed her inside to hold her tongue, Will would nonetheless do so for as long as it would take, having managed to convince herself that it was truly for the best in the long run.

All there was left to do now was to continue moving on with her life, focus upon her newfound college career, and put both the past as well as anything having to do with Cornelia Hale behind her. . . .

"Hey, _newbie!_ Here's a thought: Why not use the freaking _walkway_ next time, eh?? _Geez_, man, I tell ya -- _Freshman_. . . ." Will could suddenly hear an unfamiliar, shrewd male voice penetrate straight through her thoughts, causing her to blush profusely as she saw him pointing at her in the distance directly before her.

Both he and the apparent comrade he was with, another tall, muscular and short haired blonde much like himself, proceeded to guffaw quite boisterously at the redhead's expense while within the thickness of fellow students walking to and fro about them, before shaking their heads in dismissal and continued on within their previous walk.

While trying her absolute best to shrug off the mounting embarrassment and block out the slight jeers wafting within the atmosphere from anonymous passersby, Will, having at last reached the top of the stony staircase with all of her belongings through a tired effort, chanced a subtle look about her immediate surroundings in order to understand what it was the discourteous, older student had been on about.

Directly before her and within the nearby distance was what looked to be one of the main buildings of the university, as she stood within a vast, plush courtyard. And surrounding that were other unfamiliar establishments she would undoubtedly grow more familiar with at a later date.

Other than that, Will could not understand what the crude upperclassman had been referring to . . . oh. _There_ it was. The red haired Keeper gave an abashed, frustrated sigh as she then spotted the blatant, helpful walkway in plain sight, to her left and lightly shaded by surrounding trees.

". . . . Of _course_ I'd miss that and make a fool of myself. Why _wouldn't_ I miss that and make a fool of myself?? _God_, I knew I shouldn't have skipped going on that college tour when I'd first gotten accepted here," she muttered underneath her breath, running a clammy, upset hand through her now slightly shoulder length hair. "_Boy_, you're just really on a roll today, aren't you, Will? So much for making good first impressions. . . ."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, hon -- After all, at one point or another, we were _all_ 'lonely and lost little freshman' like yourself," a sudden, new voice, although far more inviting, as well as female and perhaps even French accented unexpectedly awarded the taken aback teenager with a response from behind.

Whirling around in surprise, Will's molasses colored eyes met with a foreign pair of brilliant, striking green, belonging to an equally stunning mocha skinned girl. The young woman appeared to be perhaps within her early twenties, tall and slender and with a flattering, raven hued pixie cut which donned creative and bold blue and pink streaks at the end of the side bangs resting upon her unmarred forehead.

She gave a friendly, warm smile towards Will who, with a greater blush then flooding her tawny visage once more at having been unexpectedly eavesdropped upon, quickly picked up her luggage to get out of the girl's way.

"S-Sorry . . . I'll just --"

"-- No need to rush off like that; I'm in no _immediate_ hurry to be anywhere pressing at the moment, anyway. Although, you look like you could use a little help with those . . . and how to get to the residential buildings, am I right?" she lightheartedly remarked, already bending over to help herself to one of Will's unattended travel bags.

Will only stared at the taller young woman for a few moments without response and slight unease, unsure of whether or not the other girl truly was on the up and up, before she finally cleared her throat.

". . . . Um . . . y-yeah, actually, I do. But, you don't have to help -- I'll find it myself . . . eventually, anyway," the redhead spoke softly, lightly rubbing her free arm unconsciously in nervousness. She hated meeting new people, and always felt initially uncomfortable for it, as she was never quite sure whether or not they could be trustworthy, an unfortunate and lingering peculiarity left within her from former years of having been let down by her so called comrades of the past.

_And now Cornelia's one of them. . . ._ Will suddenly and silently reflected with mixed remorse and resentment, frowning lightly to herself as she shook her head as though to jostle away the returned and unwanted thoughts upon her former friend.

She could then hear the older girl continually standing before her chuckle softly, perhaps at what the redhead had previously spoken, and lightly scratched the back of her dark colored head while keeping a firm hold upon the handle of Will's blue tinted travel bag.

"Is that right? Well, while I have no doubt that you probably _would_ find your way just fine inevitably, unfortunately 'eventually' isn't exactly something you have at the moment," the unknown, seemingly helpful woman said lightly, blinking a couple of times in surprise as she watched the crimson haired teenager before her give a perplexed look. "W-Well, you _do_ know that today is the start of 'Frosh week,' don't you? If you want to partake in the start of the activities and introductions starting soon and led by your house and general orientation leaders, you'd better hurry and find it, first. That being said, which _is_ your residential hall, anyhow?"

"Oh! U-Uh. . . ." Will trailed off in response, her cheeks growing flush all over again at being put on the spot, as she struggled to recall the name of the establishment she would be living within for the next several months and had made a point to memorize before she'd arrived, for this very reason.

After a few more moments of silence had passed between the two females, Will gave a faint smile to the other girl, as her brain at last decided to restart itself and provide her with the answer she sought.

"Sorry about that . . . just kind have had a long day, already, I guess," the tomboy softly offered in civility, the simper upon her face broadening in further encouragement as she began to finally relax. "A-Anyway, I'm staying in 'Prudence Hall. . . .'"

At this, the girl's unique green colored eyes lit up, another brilliant smile flashing upon her chocolaty countenance.

"No, kidding! I just so happen to be its prestigious RA! Well, maybe not '_prestigious_,' but people seem to like me all the same. And it looks as though I've just met one of my first new students for this semester," she revealed with a smirk, promptly extending out her free hand towards Will to shake. "I'm Avelyn Beauchamp, although most of my students call me 'Addy,' in reflection to and short for 'advisor.' I know, peculiar, but it grows on you over time, I suppose. _Anyway_, I'm very pleased to meet you -- And yes, I _am_ French, before you ask, as many do when first meeting me."

Slowly taking the outstretched, slim hand of the outgoing girl known as Avelyn, Will offered another smile, smaller and more shy this time, in return.

"Hi, Avelyn. It's nice to meet you, too. _My_ name's Will. Will Vandom. Well, it's actually _Wilhelmina_, but I can't stand it, so I go by 'Will' instead. Although, it's sort of confusing sometimes now, since my new baby brother is _also_ named Will, well, _William_, and --"

"-- I take it you're still overwrought with first day jitters there, huh?" Avelyn lightly teased, taking note of the redhead's unexpected and unnecessary rambling, before the older young woman began to lead the way to Will's preferred destination.

The college freshman gave a soft chuckle and blushed gently at this, beginning to walk alongside her newly discovered resident advisor.

"Yeah, I guess I am, aren't I? It _is_ the first time I've lived away from home, after all, and away from my boyfriend and friends . . . well, _most_ of them, anyway," Will divulged hollowly, exhaling deeply as she once again tried her best not to reflect upon her adverse torment which was Cornelia.

Avelyn merely gave a slight nod in partial understanding, seemingly unaware of the younger girl's intended meaning.

"I can understand that completely. When I'd first moved to the United States with my family eight years ago, I was only thirteen-years-old and without a single soul I could call a friend. My English definitely wasn't all that great at the time, either, so trying to actively make new friends was a lot more difficult than I'd cared for it to be," the raven haired woman revealed softly, a light, reminiscent smile playing about her lips as both she and Will continued on within their trek. "Most of the kids thought I was a bit . . . what's the word . . . _odd_, I suppose? Yes, odd, because I was the 'foreign girl who couldn't speak proper English' and such, which made me feel painfully reserved. But, over time, I'd learned to just ignore their animosity and stand on my own -- Which, of course, is greatly ironic, given that once I had and accumulated more self confidence, that was when I began to garner more companions which were true. Funny how life works out sometimes, huh, Will?"

"Yeah . . . funny. . . ." Will trailed off in response, brown eyes glazed over at the lingering effects of Avelyn's choice in words.

"Mmhm! So, if someone as superbly shy as _I'd_ used to be can inevitably blossom to eventually become your RA, then _anything's_ possible," Avelyn lightly jested, winking knowingly at the redhead next to her, sensing her own reticence, as the duo then rounded a corner. "So! Will! Seeing as you'll be my student and essential responsibility for the next several semesters, mind if I ask where you originally hail from? You know, to further break the ice, being that that _is_ part of my job."

Will smiled lightly at this, feeling more and more at ease with her premiere resident consultant as the minutes continually passed, silently thankful that perhaps it would not be as awkward to go to her for future questions, as she'd originally surmised when thinking about college on the whole earlier that summer.

"Oh . . . right. Well, I used to live and grew up in Fadden Hills, Vermont, until I moved with my mom to Maine when I was fourteen," she began with slight hesitance, before taking a deep breath and continuing on. "Yeah . . . and I guess, you can say that, like you, I kind of had a hard time making friends and trusting them. . . . Kind of had a bad mishap back in Fadden Hills that's sort of left me feeling leery of those I choose to open up to. . . . But, somehow, in spite of all of that, I'd managed to meet and make four. . . well, _three_ of the best friends I've ever had . . . including finding the greatest boyfriend. . . ."

Avelyn smiled warmly at this.

"Clear across the country, huh? Must be a bit overwhelming, indeed. But it seems like you've finally had some good fortune then, Will, to have met those great friends of yours. You seem like a pretty interesting individual, so I can't honestly say that I'm surprised by this. It will also be interesting to see how you'll progress throughout the year," she said with a broadening simper, running her free hand through her short, dark locks once more. "I'm curious, though. You'd said before that you'd be away from your boyfriend and 'most of your friends' while you're in attendance here. Does that mean you have a few friends who have also enrolled here, as well?"

Will immediately tensed up upon hearing this, silently praying that the green eyed young woman hadn't taken notice. She hadn't seemed to, at least, as she merely continued to stare kindly at the redhead, patiently waiting for a response.

Clearing her throat after having climbed a much shorter flight of stairs, Will felt her breath catch within her esophagus, and stopped short once her brown eyes ironically lay upon the individual Avelyn had unknowingly been inquiring about.

Surrounded by the familiar faces of her family and others left unknown in the distance, while a grand backdrop of multiple buildings cascaded over a platoon of trees and shrubbery, was Cornelia Hale. . . .

Will felt her eyes narrow and blood run cold as she looked at her in silence, her insides becoming greatly uneasy the moment Cornelia, apparently having felt someone watching her, suddenly looked up and met her gaze.

_Oh, God . . . I knew that I would inevitably see her, today especially, but I didn't think that it would be __this__ hard_, the cardinal haired Keeper of the Heart of Candracar thought in silent affliction, her body growing prickly with tingles of affliction, as she continued to watch Cornelia looking back at her with a simultaneous mixture of slight hope and hollowness shining forth from within her normally luminous blue eyes_. I don't think I'll be able to handle this all on my own. . . ._

"Will? Is . . . is everything all right? You look as though you've seen a ghost," Avelyn's accented voice broke through Will's unanticipated daze, resting a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"_H-Huh?_ Oh, y-yeah . . . yes, I'm fine, Avelyn, thanks. I just . . . hadn't realized how big this campus really is," the redhead heard herself promptly lie, at last tearing her eyes away from the former Earth Guardian in the far distance and promptly turned her back to her. "About my friends . . . well, one is in New York City for art school alongside her boyfriend, while another is about five hours away or so in Arizona. . . . Then there are two who are also here, in California and at this school, as well. . . ."

Avelyn's unique emerald eyes lit up at this and grinned, waving in recognition behind Will at random passersby she obviously knew and whom the younger girl clearly did not.

"Oh, yeah? That's great! So you _aren't_ so alone, after all! But, I just counted _four_ friends, and you'd said _three_ earlier. Or maybe you _had_ said four -- It's already been quite the long day for me, as well, so you'll have to excuse me," the milk chocolate hued, native Frenchwoman said with a soft titter, while the two continued to stand at the foot of the stairs they had previously ascended.

Will pursed her pink tinted lips together lightly before responding, keeping her back to where she presumed Cornelia still stood with her family, refusing to turn back around.

". . . . Well . . . yes, it _was_ four. Two of them really are here, as well, which had been really great to realize in the beginning, but . . . well, I'd had sort of a recent falling out with one of them, so I don't honestly count them as among my list of friends any longer. . . ." she revealed carefully as she averted her eyes away from her resident advisor, not wishing to divulge anything further than that and hoping that the older girl would respect that.

"Oh . . . well, then I'm very sorry to hear that, Will. Losing friends is never easy. . . . But, perhaps while the both of you are here and by chance run into one another through shared classes and such, maybe you two will be able to somehow reconcile," Avelyn delivered with a delicate hopefulness and sympathetic smile, before suddenly handing over Will's travel bag to her. "Now . . . I wish that I could stay to talk more about this and personally help you get settled into your dorm, but I'm actually now starting to run a little bit late in going to help set up the various activity and information stands for our house with my fellow orientation leaders and staff. But as your designated RA, that's what I'm always here for in the future, if ever you want to continue to discuss this or anything else which might be on your mind, all right? Don't be afraid to, either! As for your dormitory, Prudence Hall is, if you follow the path straight down there to your left, the second, gray colored building on your right. Can't miss it!"

Will, with a breath of relief that the upperclassman had to then depart, despite having been quite helpful as well as welcoming, gave a nod of understanding and faint smile in appreciation as she tried to forget her returning woes.

"All right, thanks, Avelyn. I'm sure I'll see you around then," she said with another, more notable simper this time, before seizing her blue tinted luggage once more. As she began to walk away from the French young woman, giving a brief, quick wave in goodbye, Avelyn called out to her before going her own way within the other direction.

"I hope to see you in a little while at orientation instead, hon! Oh! And by the way? I happen to think that 'Wilhelmina' is a very nice name -- Très jolie," she complimented with a friendly wink and wave of her own, before turning on her heel and continued to walk away from the now blushing redhead.

Will stared after the taller girl for a few moments thereafter, feeling her formerly relaxed mood returning as she playfully mumbled underneath her breath, "Yeah. It's only 'très jolie' to _you_ because it isn't your name, Avelyn . . . but thanks. . . ."

In spite of the rocky, initial start to her early day, Will was beginning to feel as though her first year at Chani University might not become as overwhelming as she continually thought, thanks to the great support her new resident advisor was swiftly bestowing onto her, with whom Will was quickly beginning to feel a mentor, or big sister-like respect for already.

She could easily see why Avelyn had been chosen for the position to begin with, despite her apparently shaky beginnings as a withdrawn youth from her past.

As Will began to turn back around and resume her walking, nearly having forgotten all about her previous, slight run-in with the blonde Earth Maiden, she suddenly heard someone, female, eagerly calling out to her from behind in the distance.

Having befriended her for the last three and a half years, Will immediately recognized that that voice belonged to Cornelia's mother, Elizabeth, who obviously had sighted the redhead alongside her eldest daughter. However, the Keeper hadn't any intention of stopping to say hello in return, no matter how rude or disrespectful it might have come off as to the older woman and the rest of her family.

_Sorry, Ms. Landon, but I don't want to have anything to do with your daughter __or__ your family, anymore. . . ._ the brown eyed teenager thought with morose and slight sympathy to the elder woman, who continued to call after her several more times while presumably watching Will briskly walk away, before at last stopping within her efforts.

Angry, embittered and hurtful tears welled up within Will's eyes at that moment, and she did nothing to stop them this time as she felt them slowly begin to cascade down her naturally tanned cheeks.

She then immediately realized that she was quite wrong within her earlier presumption:

This year _wasn't_ going to be so easy to deal with . . . not in the slightest. . . .

**-- End of Chapter Two**

**

* * *

(A.N. Aww, poor emotionally scarred Willsers. Kinda sorta bad luck on her first day, with stupid, douche bag upperclassmen hassling her already. Ain't I a stinker to keep doing things like this to her? LoL What can I say, I enjoy writing stories riddled with drama which makes both the character and reader stop to take notice and…"feel." LoL Oh, and since I apparently "scared" one of you earlier, no no no, I will NOT make Hay Lin messed up as she had been in my "Requiem for a Dream" fic. LoL I won't even touch her, as she's busy being in Cinderella Land right now. HeHe**

**Anyhow! Ah, college and its first day jitters. I remember that. Actually, I hadn't been nervous at all on my first day, surprisingly, but mainly sleepy and ready to take a nap the first chance I got. LoL But my RA had been as nice as Avelyn when I'd first met her, too, so that I can share in common with Will. LoL Only, she hadn't been black nor French. Meh. HeHe **

**Thought I'd be "funny," so to speak, as well, by naming Matt's new band after the name of this story. In all actuality, I had always, originally intended upon naming his band that, while trying to dream up another name for the fic. However, since nothing had ever come to mind, and the reasons I'd been "ironic" and named Matt's band are the same as why I've named the story after it, as well, I suppose I can live with the choice. =) As for his record deal with "Heartbreak Records," that's also a nod towards the story's overall tone, just as his former college and its name, "Cobalt University" was a blatant nod to canon Matt's real band, Cobalt Blue. If Heartbreak is an actual record company, don't bother suing me, because one, I didn't know, and two, I'm more or less broke…kinda. Well, by comparison to you people if you really HAD wished to sue me. LoL**

**Oh, and so's yuz all know, since some of you were doing the whole speculating thing, yes, I had always planned on having both Will and Cornelia to attend the same school from the get. I just wanted to be elusive at the end of chapter one, is all. LoL 'Sides, how else could/would I make this overall plot work if I didn't at least make them near one another in some capacity? =)**

**Probably missed something I wanted to touch upon, but ah well. LoL Hope you enjoyed, review, and stay tuned for da next update! Thankies!)**


End file.
